Fairy Tail is Family
by Silver Sterling
Summary: After losing Lucy and Juvia, Natsu and Gray meet as struggling single fathers. They decide to join up and become one family with two dads. Can they raise three children while coping with their loss? This is a parental and romantic (later) Gratsu fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summer heat permeated the bustling streets of Hargeon. People haggled at market stalls, couples strolled leisurely down to the port and children ate ice cream. All was calm.

"SILVER WHERE ARE YOU?"

A man in his mid-twenties with a dishevelled mop of ebony hair and a small toddler perched on his shoulders disrupted the peace. His son had run off. Again. This was happening a lot lately and he had a feeling it was linked to the boy missing his mother. After all kids often misbehave when they have complex emotions they can't understand. Wouldn't it be great if he had an excuse like that…

It had been six months since Lucy had died. Six long months. Somehow Nashi had dragged him to the station, forced him into an unbearable train ride and was now asking to see where he and mummy had met. Natsu didn't have a good memory at the best of times and it was so long ago that he met Lucy but still he wanted to do his best for his daughter. The one last piece of Lucy he had left.

However somewhere in between lugging her dad off the train and being given money to buy food, she had run off. Luckily he could smell she hadn't got very far. He turned the corner and found she had gotten herself into a fight. Typical Nashi.

Flashes of pink and black hair darted around the street as they continued to wrestle and send one another flying through the air. It was strangely nostalgic watching the two kids fight. Watching Nashi's deep brown eyes narrow in concentration, Natsu felt an overwhelming sense of pride and connection. Such a strong willed little girl, just like her mother. The only part of Lucy's looks reflected in their child was the chocolate brown of her fierce, pointed eyes. Luce…

Snapping out of his morbid trail of thought, Natsu realised that if Lucy was here right now she would be kicking his arse for letting Nashi get into a fight. Before he could take any action a muscular man stepped in between the pair, grabbed them and held them both at arm's length.

"Has anyone lost a kid?" He called gesturing to the small girl wriggling in his tight grasp.

An oddly familiar scent hit the dragon slayer which he couldn't quite place until the figure turned to face him. Natsu's puzzled expression turned into a hard stare as both men glared at each other. It had been years since Natsu had seen Gray. He and Juvia had run off somewhere after she had gotten pregnant and they hadn't been back to the guild since.

Like most people, Natsu had felt annoyed and a little betrayed at the sudden abandonment from the pair. However even he wasn't stupid enough to get in an argument with a hormonal and even more possessive than usual Juvia especially when leaving was her idea. What hurt Natsu most was that neither of them had returned for Lucy's funeral. He knew they were still in touch with the master and took jobs nearer to where they now lived so they must have known. How could someone in a guild that prised nakama over everything else not even have the respect to turn up at one of their own teammate's funerals?

A newfound wave of anger rushed over him and he snatched his daughter out of Gray's arms.

"Wow I can't believe someone actually wanted to have a baby with you." Gray scoffed, oblivious to the steely glare Natsu was giving him, "Who was it? Lucy?"

"Don't say her name." An aggressive growl rose from Natsu's chest "Don't you even fucking say her name Gray. Not when you didn't even come to her funeral."

The ice mage's eyes widened as he backed away from the scowling dragon slayer. _Lucy dead? Is this some kind of sick joke?_ No. Seeing how Natsu was about to burst into flames at any moment and true disgust rung in his voice, he wasn't lying. He wouldn't lie about this.

Head in his hands, Gray dropped to his knees trying to process this new information. He had lost yet another person he cared deeply about. Staring blankly ahead he rubbed his temples. No more tears would come. He had cried them all and had none to spare for poor Lucy.

"When did she…" His hoarse voice cracked before he could finish, leaving only cold silence between the two.

"Six months ago, like you didn't know." Natsu spat looking down at the now shaking Gray. Hidden by his mop of raven hair, Gray's eyes opened wide. _Six months ago. That's when Juvia…_ As if reading his mind Natsu continued "So where's Juvia? Seems like she forced you to have another kid for her collection." Cold hands balled into fists at the disrespect for his wife and their love. Quickly he stood up to face his old rival and glanced around to see his children were still in earshot.

"She got sent on a long and dangerous mission around six months ago. That's probably why I didn't hear about Lucy. Too busy looking after these terrors and being pissed off at Master I haven't had contact with the guild since then. But we were um thinking of coming back…" he trailed off watching his two boys play with Nashi. He hated to think they wouldn't ever get to grow up in the guild and learn the true importance of family strength and after a four year break he was ready to return.

Both were the spitting image of him as a kid. Silver looked and behaved exactly like his dad from his dark, messy hair to his little pout he did when he was in a mood. Storm on the other hand had Juvia's positive attitude, her smile, her kind, blue eyes, her magic… And yet he was still just a mini Gray to everyone else who didn't know Juvia like he did.

"Well why don't you come home with us then?" asked Natsu, his character had changed slightly back to how Gray remembered him but he still was not cheerful. There was no signature grin which he would begrudgingly admit he had missed.

Soon they were dragging their screaming children away from the fun of the market back to the train station where they stood in silence. The journey consisted mainly of Natsu vomiting, Gray attempting to entertain the children and the sense of trepidation about the Fullbusters' return to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

After an agonising trip they all had to pitch in to drag Natsu off the train. In the four years that had passed, Natsu's motion sickness had become progressively worse. They made precisely two steps onto the platform before Natsu collapsed on the ground, taking Gray with him.

Gray lay flat on the floor with Natsu lying directly on top of him. He was pretty heavy especially with his pack full of baby supplies for Nashi so Gray was trapped helplessly underneath him, desperately trying to avoid awkward eye contact or disapproving glances from strangers.

Meanwhile the three little tykes had taken the opportunity to run off. Eagerly the Fullbusters followed Nashi, weaving in between the townsfolk's legs and up the hill until they came to a large stone building. Giggling at the awestruck looks on the boys' faces, Nashi kicked open the door and led them inside.

"I'M BACK!" she yelled triumphantly. A few members nodded in her direction or mumbled greetings but other than that they were ignored. That was until a few people noticed she was not alone. One by one members turned their heads and silently stared at the two boys standing next to Nashi.

Hushed whispers were exchanged as they scrutinised the newcomers. Most people were experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu which only increased when Nashi said something offensive and the older of the two immediately started wrestling with her. They all knew who the boys were. Who wouldn't when both were the spitting image of their father but no one could bring themselves to say anything. Everyone still felt at least a little betrayed by the Fullbusters.

After spending the majority of their time at the guild for years and being such a big part of the family, one day they just up and left without any explanation. Almost everyone who tried to protest against the sudden decision was left half drowned after a particularly fierce and hormonal episode from a heavily pregnant Juvia. During this time Gray had remained cold and closed off. This was the place he grew up and yet only his closest friends could see a hint of pain and regret in his hard expression.

Four years without any contact when there was barely enough time to say their goodbyes let alone have any closure and now suddenly two boys appeared out of the blue. Minutes passed and still no one had said a word. Thinking about the unusual situation, a few members started to realise that these children were alone. Sure Natsu was a pretty irresponsible parent but that was to be expected, Gray had always had a protective, possessive nature when it came to family so where was he? People started to fear the worst. Juvia had appointed Lucy the guardian of her unborn child just before they left the guild in way of an apology for all those years she had accused Lucy of being a love rival. Now Lucy was gone so the responsibility would be passed on to Natsu. Natsu taking care of three children that could only turn out one way…

Luckily just before the Master began to cry at the inevitable destruction of Natsu and three kids with a lot of magic power, the guild doors swung open to reveal an ill looking Natsu and an obviously nervous Gray. Silence hung in the air for another minute. All eyes were on the group at the door. Then suddenly the guild erupted. There were cheers, shouts and of course toasts while member after member piled onto Gray, crushing him in a tight embrace. Silver and Storm found themselves whisked off their feet and practically tossed between members across the guild while they were scrutinised, studied and had their cheeks pinched.

It was almost as if no time had passed. The two boys were readily welcomed into the family while Gray was caught up on anything and everything that he had missed during the last couple of years. No one commented on the whereabouts of Juvia. No one asked why they had suddenly come back. No one dared. But anyway this was Fairy Tail and they wouldn't let anything get in the way of a good party. They would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The next morning a weary Gray dragged himself out of the master's office and down to the ground floor to get some of Mira's cooking which he had missed so much. Half of the guild members were strewn about on benches or under tables groaning at their pounding hangovers. It was only 9am and Gray felt like he had been hit by a truck. Today was going to be a nightmare.

He had not realised how exhausting the guild could be when you had kids to worry about. Luckily after being allowed to sleep in the infirmary, the boys had been fed and ran off to play with the other Fairy Tail children. Asuka was now nine and the leader of the group consisting of Nashi, Timur and Gale (the Redfox twins), Lei Dreyar and Oberon Strauss. Watching the new generation of Fairy Tail mages, Gray couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Memories of the countless hours he spent fighting Natsu, lessons from Erza, countless pranks they played which always ended up dissolving the whole guild into a brawl.

However his childhood had still been plagued with loneliness and isolation. With no parental figures except Gramps and very occasionally Gildarts most of the children had acted out and made many dangerous mistakes either to compensate or to get some attention. It was a relief that none of the children had gone through any trauma unlike almost every member in Gray's generation.

After he finished his breakfast, he began to scan the tedious housing advertisements in the paper.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked cheerfully sitting down next to Gray, hangovers weren't a problem for the dragon slayer.

"Well I heard some flame-brained idiot burnt down my old apartment building a few months ago." Natsu looked away, that may or may not have been on purpose after Gray didn't show up for Lucy's funeral. "So I'm looking for a new place that's big enough for the three of us but everything's way out of my price range."

The raven haired man continued to scowl while leafing through the paper. Weariness filled the bags under his tired eyes and his shoulders were stiff and hunched over slightly. Natsu wondered if this was just the after effects of last night's party or in the four years had Gray got old? Whatever it was, it didn't suit him. Although Natsu was still furious at the Fullbusters, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his old rival. Something had obviously happened with Juvia that Gray wasn't willing to tell him yet. In the back of his mind, he knew Lucy would have wanted Natsu to be more mature and he would be lying if he said he hadn't missed Gray for all these years.

"You know err… I actually have some spare room now. We extended when Nashi was born and uh I won't make you pay rent or anything…" He tried to gage the reaction on Gray's stony face but he never was good at reading people. "Just 'til you get back on your feet." He added quickly, not wanting to show too much compassion for his rival. Gray scoffed and stared questioningly at the dragon slayer. Was he serious? Having his old rival take care of his family… That just didn't feel right.

However when he looked into Natsu's eyes all he could see was pity and sadness. In the years that had passed he must have gone soft. Considering the offer, Gray realised that his sons got on well with Nashi already and after all Natsu would definitely need some help looking after his daughter. Yes, Gray would show him up at parenting and cooking and cleaning! It would be a great way to catch up on all the competitions they had missed while Gray had been away from Fairy Tail.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice really." The devil slayer said, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks Natsu. I guess even for a flaming idiot you can have a few good ideas."

"What was that you icy bastard?" Natsu yelled "New rule: you can only move in if you beat me in a fight."

"You're on."

Gray swiftly leapt onto the table and kicked Natsu in the head, knocking him out of his seat. Quickly he retaliated by punching the ice mage square in the ribs. Soon fire and ice was flying left and right. Older guild members rolled their eyes at seeing Natsu and Gray at it again while the children stared in amazement. Erza had enforced a strictly no fighting rule in front of the children to try and discourage them from brawling so it was rare to see a full-fledged fight in the guildhall.

An hour later and with the sneaking suspicion that Natsu had given in a little too easily, Gray carried his small bag of belongings up the hill to his new home.


End file.
